1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and devices for creating a complex magnetic fields, but more particularly those that have a multi-phase capability. A permanent magnetic field, and a magnetic field created from a current carrying wire overlapping the permanent magnetic field in either an additive or an opposing manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetism is a property of charge in motion and is related to the electrical theory. Each individual atom of magnetic substance is, in effect, a tiny magnet with a north pole and a south pole. The magnetic polarity of atoms, on the other hand, stem primarily from the spin of electrons about their own axes and is due only partially to their orbital motions around the nucleus.
Magnetic properties of materials may be classified as diamagnetic, paramagnetic, and ferromagnetic. Their classification relates to the manner in which the material reacts in a magnetic field. It is a familiar observation that certain solids such as iron are strongly attracted to magnets. Such materials are called ferromagnetic. Other substances (not necessarily in the solid state) such as oxygen gas and copper sulfate are weakly attracted to magnets. These are called paramagnetic. Still other substances, such as sodium chloride are very feebly repelled by magnets and are called diamagnetic. When heated, ferromagnetic materials eventually lose their magnetic properties. This loss becomes complete above the so-called Curie temperature. While ferromagnetism is exclusively a property of the solid state, all three types of magnetic behavior arise from electrons in atoms.
Magnetism is related to current flowing in a conductor. One of the early discoverers of magnetism and its applications was Nicola Tesla after which the measurement of magnetism (Tesla) was named.
A magnetic field surrounds a conductor through which current travels according to the well known right hand rule. That is, if the thumb of the right hand points in the direction of current flow, the fingers wrap in the direction of the magnetic field. Hence, depending upon the direction of travel, the magnetic field surrounding a conductor may flow either clockwise or counterclockwise when viewed perpendicular to the axis of the conductor through which the current flows.
Magnetism and the application of magnetic fields have been regarded by some as the energy to cure or detect many conditions, ills and maladies of mankind. Such conditions, ills and maladies have been reported to include, but not be limited to, the following: AIDS, cancer, paralysis, inflammation, arthritis, multiple sclerosis, harmful viruses within the body, aging, pain, irregular tissue and bone growth or healing, vision impairments, and many, many other things.
Until now, a device for establishing or otherwise creating a contained complex magnetic field, but more particularly such a device having a three phase capability such that a permanent magnetic field is present to constitute one phase, and a magnetic field created from a current carrying wire overlapping the permanent magnetic field in either an additive or an opposing manner to present a second and third phase, has not been invented.